


（授权翻译）寤寐思服

by miowhysoserious



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M, 一点点羞辱癖, 假阳具, 其实也没有真的插进去啦, 大学生AU, 少量提及鹤栓, 平左, 普通人设定, 最后祥生有一些被强迫, 海右, 称赞癖, 第一次做受, 股交, 非插入式性行为
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miowhysoserious/pseuds/miowhysoserious
Summary: 祥生和碧海做了些新尝试。
Relationships: ohira shosei/kinjo sukai
Kudos: 1





	（授权翻译）寤寐思服

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [all day i think of you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863998) by Anonymous. 



> 原作者注：  
> 课间写的…海右最高
> 
> 译者注：  
> tag很具体了，海右文学，虽然平没有直接插入海，用的是玩具，接受不了海右的现在退出还来得及。AO3的relationship tag不分左右，所以搜索Kinjo Sukai/Ohira Shosei也可以看到这篇。
> 
> 原作标题直译就是整天想着你...

碧海乐于尝试新东西，但是这次却不一样。他不应该听翔也的话的。他问了翔也一个简单的问题，以为对方一定能够给出答案并且给他提供一些参考。

做下面那个有什么感觉？碧海问出这个问题的时候翔也一脸震惊。

“你是不是想知道自己有没有让祥生舒服？这个嘛，你大可以直接问他，而不是来问我，搞得我好像是什么专业小受一样。”翔也回嘴道，而碧海只是翻了翻眼睛：“不是这个原因！只是我自己想知道而已。”这个回答让翔也来了兴趣，换上了一脸邪恶的笑容。“金城碧海，你这个为做1而生的男人，也想试一次做下面那个？怎么突然有了这种想法？”翔也问道。碧海自己也很纳闷，是什么原因让他产生了这种想法上的变化。

是因为祥生。

他们做爱时，祥生曾想过让碧海做那个被压在床单上的人。“碧海干得我好舒服。”在祥生被压在床垫上做的时候他对碧海说道，“不知道你要是在我这个位置会有什么样的感觉，可能我也能让你很爽。”听到这句话的一瞬间碧海不得不忍住让自己立马就射出来的冲动。从那过后已经过了好几个星期了，但是只要他稍微有勃起的感觉脑子里就都会被这件事占据。每当他们两人因为繁忙的课程安排见不到面时，碧海就会因为没有祥生的陪伴而感到寂寞。他想自慰的时候，脑子里出现的都是祥生压在他身上的样子，想到这个他都能直接释放在自己的内裤里，好像自己还是个控制不住性欲的饥渴少年一样，为此碧海感到有点尴尬。

“我只是想要试一下看看我喜不喜欢而已。”碧海对翔也说出口的回答只有这句话。

此时他正和祥生一起躺在沙发上，满心紧张与不安地等着一个包裹。祥生并不清楚这一切，碧海也打算就这样，但是他知道祥生发现了自己的异样。“亲爱的你没事吧？”祥生一边摩挲着碧海的膝盖，一边抬起头用漂亮的眼睛看着他。“我没事！”碧海脱口而出，“我只是在等一个今天要送来的包裹而已，所以有点兴奋。”严格来说，碧海并没有说错。

“是吗，你买了什么？”祥生的问题让碧海不得不语无伦次地给自己圆谎。“我给翔也定了一些摩托车零件。他说要是今天可以送到的话他就请我吃好吃的披萨呢。”祥生轻声笑了笑，口中嘀咕着一些翔也很可爱啊之类的话。碧海这才松了一口气，也算是把他该说的话都说了出来。他们两人继续躺着，漫不经心地翻着碧海电视上的频道。

说曹操曹操到！

“我去拿吧，你别动了。”祥生几乎和碧海同一时间起了身。“不用不用！我去拿吧。”碧海飞快地窜到祥生和门之间，脸上尽透露着紧张的笑容。“什么嘛，你以为我没有你一样的一身肌肉就拿不动区区几个摩托车零件吗？”祥生推开碧海，打开了门。那一刻碧海已经吓到仿佛灵魂出窍了。这个包裹的私密性居然也不过如此。

“碧海，这是什么？”祥生拿起盒子问道。碧海没有回答，只是低头盯着自己的脚。碧海不好意思地在背后摆弄着手指，在祥生看来眼下这个情形十分好笑。“碧海，这是我想的那个东西吗？”祥生又问了一次，碧海点了点头，依旧避开他的目光。

是一根假阳具。不是很大，因为碧海不希望自己的第一次就用一根尺寸太大的东西。是翔也建议他买的，他说在承受真的之前碧海可以用这个先练习下。碧海本意是想自己一个人先试一试的。说实话，对于买这样一件东西碧海挺不好意思的。他身材高挑，肌肉发达，带有一种与生俱来的身高优势，所以对他来说，买这样一件东西，在兴奋之余内心深处还是夹杂着一丝羞耻感的。碧海等着祥生还要说些什么，但是祥生只是看了看那个盒子，又看了看碧海。

“为什么不想让我看到你买的东西？”碧海被祥生猝不及防问得一愣。他现在才知道祥生绝对不会因为他想有些新的尝试就对他有什么看法。祥生真是个天使。“我只是，有点，不好意思。我不想那样子的我被别人看到，万一你不喜欢什么的。”碧海还是没有和祥生对视，而是看着他身后的墙壁。“碧海，只要你愿意，我什么都可以试一下的。没什么不好意思的，你现在还想试试吗？“祥生走近碧海，盯着他说道。碧海点了点头，看见祥生脸上的笑意后脸上泛起了可爱的粉红色。

“那就来嘛，碧海，我们就试试嘛。”祥生拉着碧海来到卧室，打开门时他的脚步略显迫不及待。碧海坐在床上有些不知所措，两手放在了大腿上。“我来开这个，碧海要不要把衣服脱了？”祥生说着已经撕开了盒子，碧海也按照他的指示动作起来。到了要脱内裤时碧海有些犹豫，想了想他还是暂时决定先穿着。“碧海，你以为你买这个能瞒得过我吗？”祥生笑着把那根假阳具拿了出来，碧海也不知道该如何回答了。

这根东西尺寸不大，但是很长。可能连床头柜的抽屉都放不进，碧海得把它藏在自己的衣柜里。“我，我不知道。我还没想过这个问题。”碧海咬着自己的嘴唇，祥生一脸邪恶的笑容。“真是个坏孩子，你打算我不在的时候就靠这个自慰吗？这么想我吗？”祥生调侃着碧海。

不得不承认，碧海喜欢祥生这样。

“我，我不是坏孩子！我想做个乖孩子。”碧海说着，祥生对他笑了笑，有一种被侮辱的感觉，但是碧海很享受。“你确定吗？看起来不像啊亲爱的。我叫你脱衣服，可是你还穿着它。”祥生说着指了指碧海的内裤。“你现在就想要我脱掉吗？”碧海问道，祥生点了点头。“你要是不脱掉，你怎么把这个塞进你身体里呢。”随着祥生的回答，碧海的手指在自己的裤腰上游走。

他可以反悔的，他也可以拒绝的，他可以告诉祥生自己还没准备好，这样一切就不会进行下去。他们还可以继续躺回到沙发上一边看网飞一边搂搂抱抱进入梦乡。只要碧海想，他就可以拒绝，祥生也不会继续做下去。

“碧海？你要是还没准备好，我们可以不用现在就做的。换个时间再试试也行，或者我们就不做了。”祥生靠近碧海，把假阳具放在床上。由于祥生的擦拭，那根东西现在亮亮的。“我，我想做下去，就是有些紧张，”碧海回答道。“没关系，大家第一次的时候都会紧张。我会温柔一点的，好不好？”祥生满眼溢出的温柔，下垂的眼睛让他看起来更像个天使一般。碧海点了点头，微微一笑脱掉了他的内裤。

“这才是乖孩子，真可爱真听我的话。”他们两人躺在床上，祥生靠在碧海上面，在他耳边喃喃。祥生的声音听起来和以前格外不一样。碧海可以感觉到自己下面越来越硬了。祥生向下伸出手撸动着碧海的性器的时候，细微的呜咽声堵在了他的喉咙口。“舒服吗？”碧海点了点头，他的胸膛上下起伏，自己的性器在祥生手里逐渐精神起来。祥生收回了手，站起身来朝柜子走去。“你去哪？”碧海问着祥生，祥生笑了。“要干你的话我得去拿润滑油。”说着，祥生把瓶子扔到床上，又爬回到碧海身边，温柔地和他接吻。

祥生分开碧海的双腿，瞬间碧海觉得自己比之前更暴露了。他想要用手遮住自己，祥生看到发出了轻轻的啧啧声，把他的手拉回放到大腿上。“在我面前不要不要意思碧海，这里只有我们两个人。”碧海改用手捂住脸，难以直视祥生的眼睛。他能听到祥生打开了瓶盖，往手上挤着润滑油的声音。

“碧海，看着我好不好。”祥生要求道，碧海难以拒绝。他们两人之间对视了一段时间，然后祥生换上了一脸邪恶的笑容。他把手指伸到了碧海的穴口，注视着他的小穴因为接下来将要发生的事而微微颤抖。“快，快点，祥生，求你。”碧海的声音很轻，祥生盯着他回答道：“哦？碧海以为主动权还在你手上吗？是我在干你，懂了吗？”祥生把碧海的双腿分得更开。“对不起祥生，我有些太激动了。”碧海撅起了嘴，祥生轻声道：“碧海不用道歉，碧海是个乖孩子对吧？”碧海用力地点了点头，听到“乖孩子”三个字甚至主动抬了抬臀部。“现在要把一根手指插进去了哦，可以吗碧海？”祥生问道，碧海再次点了点头。

这种感觉，怪怪的。有一点痛，但也不是难以忍受，就好像被人侵犯了一样。碧海的小穴紧紧地吸住了祥生的第一根手指，祥生安慰地摩挲着碧海的膝盖。“碧海你试着放松，呼吸。”碧海照着祥生的话，做了几个深呼吸。祥生开始动他的手指了，进进出出抽插，房间里充斥着滑腻的润滑油的声音。碧海渐渐地来了感觉，浑身上下的情欲都被挑起又聚集到他的下腹部。碧海发出了轻微的呻吟，祥生开始加快了手上抽插的速度。

祥生又加了一根手指，碧海被突如其来的力道刺激得呜咽了一声。祥生俯身和他接吻，想要分散碧海对于这细微的疼痛的注意力。祥生分开手指扩张着碧海的小穴，他看到一小滴眼泪顺着碧海的脸颊滑落。“碧海？你还好吗？要不要我先抽出来？”碧海睁开了眼睛：“不要！拜托你继续下去，求你了。”碧海求着祥生，祥生可以感觉到自己运动裤下的性器也变得硬邦邦的了。他亲吻着碧海的脸颊，继续着手上抽插的动作，传进耳朵里的全都是碧海轻声的呻吟和呜咽。

祥生最后加进第三根手指的时候，碧海终于提高了音量，喉咙口发出了呻吟。他把祥生的三根手指都吞了进去，紧紧地扣住祥生的手臂，一边收紧着小腹一边止不住大声呻吟着。“舒服吗？”祥生用温柔的声音发问，碧海边点了点头边向后仰去。他以前从来没有过这种感觉，这就是祥生一直以来的感觉吗？碧海感到体内涨涨的，又感到很空虚想要什么东西来填满自己，要不然自己就快要爆炸了。

碧海爽得大声叫着，祥生的手指用力碾过碧海的敏感点时他紧紧地吸住了那三根手指，祥生摩擦着那一点让碧海觉得自己快要被逼疯了。碧海主动向上抬起臀部方便祥生动作，爽得他直翻白眼。祥生压在碧海身上，天使般的面容，笑起来却像是魔鬼一般。“哦？是这里吗？是吗？”他挑逗着碧海，慢慢地动作着仿佛要把手指抽出去一般。“不要！求你了祥生，继续，求你了，啊！”碧海呜咽着，祥生继续着他手上的动作，又抽插了一会才把手指完全抽了出来。碧海体内失去了可以夹紧的东西，性器顶端已经沾满了清液。

“准备好了吗亲爱的碧海？”祥生问他，碧海点了点头。“碧海，我想听你自己说出来。”碧海沉着头，祥生用手托着碧海的下巴被迫他仰起头。“求你了，祥生，干我。”碧海低声渴求着，祥生闻声也跟着低吟起来，大腿紧紧地夹在一起。他抓起那根假阳具，抹上了润滑油。“要放进去了哦，如果痛的话告诉我。”祥生说着，碧海笑了起来。即使现在是这样的体位，祥生还是一如既往地这么体贴人。

祥生把它推进去的时候碧海一边用尽全身力气紧抓着床单一边止不住呻吟着。这种感觉很漫长，就好像祥生不会停下把这根玩具塞进自己身体里的动作一样，碧海靠在床单上扭动着身体。“还剩一点了，碧海，你可以的。”祥生鼓励着碧海，继续着手上的动作直到推到最底。碧海现在整个人都气喘吁吁。手臂遮着眼睛，底下的小穴时而收紧时而松开。“你感觉怎么样？这样可以吗？”祥生问他，碧海回以点头。

“好涨，不行了，啊，祥生拜托你动一动！”碧海呜咽着，祥生听从了他的请求。祥生几乎把那根假阳具整根抽出来，又一插到底，碧海一边呻吟一边睁大了双眼。祥生一进一出地抽送着假阳具，看着碧海的大腿抽搐着又主动张得更开。他几乎不能连贯地说出一整句话，大脑一片空白，只能喘着气叫着祥生的名字，张开的嘴巴里都流出了口水。祥生向后抽出那根玩具，又让它插得更深。

“祥，祥生，不行了，我要射了。”碧海试图发出警告，而后又迎合着祥生抽送的节奏呻吟着。“要射了？是不是会射得到处都是啊，可爱的碧海？想看你射在我身上的样子呢。”祥生在碧海耳边低语，碧海高潮时呜咽声堵在喉咙口，爽得直翻白眼。精液不停地一直射到他胸口，就算这样祥生也没有停下手上的动作，继续抽送着，直到碧海爽到了极限，开始抓上了祥生的手。

祥生把玩具抽了了出来，在碧海脸上种下一个又一个吻，在他耳边说着他做的多好他多么的乖。碧海不好意思地笑了，露出了自己的犬齿

“祥生，过来，宝贝。”碧海拍着自己的大腿对祥生说道。“你对我真好，你弄得我好爽。”碧海说着，甜甜地亲吻着坐在自己腿上的祥生。“不客气碧海，你一定累了吧，啊！”碧海拉着祥生蹭着自己的腿根，让他也忍不住呻吟了出来，喉咙里发出小声的呜咽。“想看祥生射在我身上的样子，可以吗我的宝贝祥生。”碧海在祥生耳边呢喃，这句话让祥生的理智断了线。他抓着碧海的上臂，下身在碧海的大腿上来回摩擦着，一边呻吟一边碧海把他拉得更近。“就是这样做，我的乖祥生，像个小骚货。”碧海说着拍了拍祥生的臀瓣。不久之前他发现祥生喜欢被这么对待，喜欢被自己叫小骚货，只属于他的祥生。“碧海，不要了，我要射了，要射了！”祥生大声叫了出了，空气之中只剩下祥生的呻吟声，他叫着射在了碧海的大腿上。祥生没有停下自己的动作，而是继续在碧海的大腿上刺激着自己的下身，直到他累到再也做不动，只能颤抖着靠在碧海的肩膀上。

“感觉怎么样？”祥生的呼吸还没有平复，声音还有点颤抖地问道。“我觉得有时间我们可以再来一次好不好？”听了碧海的回答，祥生笑着捶了捶他的肩膀。


End file.
